The Chains That Bind
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: Is it odd that I remember nothing before this? We have had nothing before this. No memories, no feelings, nothing. Vexen's point of view on the events of Castle Oblivion. His fear is much deeper then he would wish to admit...


_Most don't know how it feels to be one of our kind. Those who walk the Twilight. We are those who wield both the light and the dark for our own gains. Although...there are also some of us who are afraid. Scared to death of both sides. Not wanting to face either, they cast them away, along with everything they once knew. I will not stand to become like one of them, no matter how much the want to do so envelops my will. I refuse to allow my mind to become clouded over such a small thing, as well. I might be a nobody, but I will not become nothing. Though my attachment to this world is minimal, I don't want to leave it just yet. So I cannot be afraid. I do have a purpose, though it sounds absurd. My purpose is to become something that is, to be fearless, to be without these shackles that bind me. Curiously. I wonder if I really do have a heart. I know I have one of flesh, one that makes sure this body functions properly without ceasing. But that is not the heart I mean, for I mean a heart that continues to provide you with feelings, with a conscience. And is it odd that I remember nothing before this? Though they do not wish to admit it, it is the same for all the others. We have had nothing before this. No memories, no feelings, nothing._

I paused in the midst of my furious scrawling of this notes, slowly putting a hand to my chest. I could feel through the heavy black leather my heart pounding. I always seemed to get excited when I pondered over my theories. My own heart...I shook my head. But my mind tells me I am nothing but a lesser being. One of no importance.

Something yanked on the edge of my consciousness. Quickly removing my hand from my chest and standing up quickly, I closed my notebook and threw it back into the drawer. Someone else was here, aside from Sora. I couldn't identify the being though...whatever it was, it didn't belong here in the Castle. Growling, I realized I would have to pay dear Zexion a visit. I disappeared from my quarters and reappeared in the room where Zexion often resided. I found the silver haired young man standing beside Leaxus, seeming very small in comparison.

"What's going on, Zexion? I demand an explanation!" I shot at him the first words I had spoken to him in a long time. I had been keeping to myself lately, and rarely appearing to the others who were here at Castle Oblivion.

Zexion seemed to be tired by my demands as he sighed. "Nice to see you too, Vexen. You know, it's deplorable... The Organization used to be the rope that binds us. And now it's full of kinks."

I could feel a growl rise up in my throat. "How dare you!"

Leaxus sighed as well. "Let it go, Vexen." I glared spitefully at them both. How could they say such things! The Organization is all we have ever had. Leaxus ignored my icy glares and continued. "Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?"

"Visitors. I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent, but -"

I scoffed. "Absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition."

Zexion held up a hand for silence. "If you'd let me finish... The scent belonged to a very convincing double. But I can't say much beyond that, since the would-be Maleficent is no more. Our other visitor saw to that."

"Who is it?" Leaxus asked.

Zexion looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I don't know... But the scent was very similar to the Superior's. Exactly similar, if I may say."

I could not help scoffing again. "Rubbish!"

"Fact, Vexen. Now, what shall we do?" Zexion mused.

Leaxus folded his arms over his chest. "Let us bide our time and see what develops."

I nodded, reluctantly although. "All right. Fine. But I still can't believe it...the Superior's scent..." I teleported away from the room, still immersed in a slight state of wonder. This was something certainly to be pursued.

* * *

It wasn't long though before I found myself again with Zexion in that same room. We were silent for a few moments, both of us watching eachother.

Zexion eventually broke the temporary quiet, his voice clear but still thoughtful. "I've identified the scent. It's Riku."

That didn't make sense, even to me. "Riku? But Riku is gone! He and that king were lost when they ventured beyond the door to darkness. How could he have escaped?"

Zexion half shrugged. "Riku once shouldered the darkness. Perhaps that made him half-dark."

It dawned on me slowly. "And that's why you mistook him for the Superior. Fascinating... The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from the realm of darkness. One with ties to both the Keyblade and the powers of darkness... This merits further research." And it truly did...

Zexion seemed to ignore my statement. "What I want to know is why Riku appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

I didn't even need to think over it for a second. "Ha! That's simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero. Sora came, so Riku followed."

Zexion's face read surprised for a moment. "Sora's in the castle?"

How could he not know with that nose of his? "Yes, he and his companions arrived earlier. By now that dog Marluxia is already using Naminé to meddle with Sora's heart." I hated that Marluxia...just put him in charge of a Castle and he thinks he's ruler of the world.

Zexion's expressions returned to normal. "Interesting. I had no idea."

The ideas began to come to me as I put the pieces together. "I don't think Marluxia plans to hand Sora over, but...he can play his little game. If he gets Sora, then we need only acquire Riku. If he truly is like the Superior, then we will be untouchable!" I ended, my voice raised.

Zexion was silent for a few moments. "Vexen...what are you suggesting? That we defy the Superior's demands? We are currently under order of Marluxia, and opposing him would be high treason."

I laughed. "Nothing, I am suggesting nothing. But, please excuse me, I must go now, I have a lot to think over." With a bow of my head, I faded away. "Good day, Zexion."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I had to write this. That is all there is to say. Vexen is the most kick ass character in CoM in my eyes, that's all. So heres the story from his point of view. Please, reaed and review. Enjoy! I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
